goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonard Nimoy
Leonard Nimoy was an American actor. Biography Born in Boston, Massachussetts, Nimoy began acting in community theatre from the age of eight and, encouraged by his grandfather, studied to become an actor, appearing in bit parts and putting on shows to entertain his fellow soldiers whilst in the United States Army Reserve. He was a popular stage actor during the Fifties and Sixties, playing the male lead in Tennesee Williams' Cat on a Hot Tin Roof and A Streetcar Named Desire. Appearing primarily on American television in such high profile shows as Dragnet, Bonanza! and The Untouchables, often as heavies, until in 1966 he was cast in his most famous role; as Mr. Spock in the original Star Trek series, which he would reprise for the films (two of which he directed), several video games and the reboot series. Nimoy later appeared in a major role in the Mission Impossible series, as well as having several stage successes and becoming a popular voice actor. Nimoy passed away in 2015. Singing While he only once sang briefly for roles on screen (as Spock in the original series of Star Trek and playing himself in The Simpsons), Nimoy had an extensive discography with Dot Records, recording both cover versions and original works, several of which he wrote himself. He was featured on the original Golden Throats compilation. His first albums were designed to cash in on his success as Mr. Spock, the first being entitled Leonard Nimoy Presents Mr. Spock's Music From Outer Space, whilst the second; The Two Sides of Leonard Nimoy, jokingly reflected on the two sides of the character, the human and vulcan. With the third album The Way I Feel, Nimoy dropped the Spock persona and performed as himself. The following year, he released The Touch of Leonard Nimoy, a poetic folk album with numerous pieces of his own writing. His final album, The New World of Leonard Nimoy, was released in 1970. Nimoy followed his albums up with several major musical theatre roles; as Fagin in Oliver! in 1974, King Arthur in Camelot in 1973 and the following year as Tevye in Fiddler on the Roof and the King in The King and I. After a year's respite from musicals, Nimoy portrayed Henry Higgins in My Fair Lady, which would be his final on stage musical. Television Star Trek (1968) *Maiden Wine (solo) The Simpsons (1997) *Good Morning Starshine (contains solo lines) On-stage Oliver! (1972) *Pick a Pocket or Two (contains solo lines) *I'd Do Anything (contains solo lines) *Be Back Soon (contains solo lines) *It's a Fine Life (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Reviewing the Situation (solo) *Reviewing the Situation (reprise)(solo) Camelot (1973) *I Wonder What the King is Dong Tonight? (solo) *Camelot (solo) *Camelot (reprise)(solo) *How to Handle a Woman (solo) *The Jousts (contains solo lines) *What Do the Simple Folk Do? (duet) *Camelot (second reprise)(solo) The King and I (1974) *A Puzzlement (solo) *Finale Act One (contains solo lines) *Song of the King (duet) *Shall We Dance? (duet) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (reprise) (duet) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) Fiddler on the Roof (1974) *Tradition *If I Were a Rich Man (solo) *Sabbath Prayer *To Life (contains solo lines) *Tevye's Monologue (solo) *Tevye's Dream (contains solo lines) *Sunrise, Sunset (contains solo lines) *Tevye's Rebuttal (solo) *Do You Love Me? (duet) *Chavaleh (little bird) (solo) *Anatevka (contains solo lines) My Fair Lady (1976) *Why Can't the English? (solo) *I'm an Ordinary Man (solo) *The Rain in Spain (contains solo lines) *You Did It (contains solo lines) *A Hymn to Him (duet) *Without You (duet) *I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face (solo) Albums Leonard Nimoy Presents Mr. Spock's Music From Outer Space (1967) *Alien (solo) *Where Is Love? (solo) *Music to Watch Space Girls By (solo) *Beyond Antares (solo) *Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Earth (solo) *Lost in the Stars (solo) *You Are Not Alone (solo) *A Visit to a Sad Planet (solo) The Two Sides of Leonard Nimoy (1968) *Highly Illogical (solo) *The Difference Between Us (solo) *Once I Smiled (solo) *Spock Thoughts (solo) *By Myself (solo) *Follow Your Star (solo) *Amphibious Assault (solo) *The Ballad of Bilbo Baggins (solo) *Cotton Candy (solo) *Gentle on My Mind (solo) *Miranda (solo) *If I Was a Carpenter (solo) *Love of the Common People (solo) The Way I Feel (1968) *I'd Love Making Love to You (solo) *Please Don't Try to Change My Mind (solo) *Sunny (solo) *Both Sides Now (solo) *If I Had a Hammer (solo) *Here We Go 'Round Again (solo) *Billy Don't Play the Banjo Anymore (solo) *It's Getting Better (solo) *Love Is Sweeter (solo) *The Hitch-Hiker (solo) The Touch of Leonard Nimoy (1969) *I Search for Tomorrow (solo) *Maiden Wine (solo) *Now's the Time (solo) *Cycles (solo) *I Think it's Gonna Rain Today (solo) *I Just Can't Help Believin' (solo) *Nature Boy (solo) *Contact (solo) *The Man I Would Like To Be (solo) *A Trip to Nowhere *Piece of Hope (solo) The New World of Leonard Nimoy (1970) *Time To Get It Together (solo) *Ruby, Don't Take Your Love To Town (solo) *The Mayor of Ma's Cafe (solo) *I Walk the Line (solo) *I Finally Saw the Two of You Today (solo) *Mary's Near (solo) *Abraham, Martin & John (solo) *Proud Mary (solo) *Let it Be Me (solo) *Everybody's Talkin' (solo) *The Sun Will Rise (solo) *Put a Little Love in Your Heart (solo) Gallery musicouterspace.jpg|''Leonard Nimoy Presents Mr. Spock's Music From Outer Space'' Nimoyspock.jpg|'Mr. Spock' in Star Trek. twosidesnimoy.jpg|''The Two Sides of Leonard Nimoy'' thewayifeel.jpg|''The Way I Feel'' touchnimoy.jpg|''The Touch of Leonard Nimoy'' newworldnimoy.jpg|''The New World of Leonard Nimoy''. Nimoyfagin.jpg|'Fagin' in Oliver!. Nimoyarthur.jpg|'King Arthur' in Camelot. Nimoyking.jpg|'King Mongkut' in The King and I. nimoytevye.jpg|'Tevye' in Fiddler on the Roof. nimoyhiggins.jpg|'Professor Henry Higgins' in My Fair Lady. nimoysimpsons.jpg|The Simpsons. Nimoy, Leonard Nimoy, Leonard